


Evil Eyes

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Good Ganondorf, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Racism, They’re both intended to be divine war machines, and are horrified by each other, creepy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: First impressions are everything. And by everything, I mean horrifying foreshadowing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Evil Eyes

The first time they had met, something hadn’t been right about the young princess of Hyrule. There was hate in her eyes. Hate far beyond the capabilities of a ten-year-old child. A hate that ran so deep and so strong that it drilled into his soul.

And then it was gone.

Something was very wrong with that girl.

He heard her whispering behind his back, sensed her following him when she thought he wouldn’t notice. Was she planning something? Was… was she going to try to kill him…? The way she’d looked at him that first time they’d made eye contact, part of him wouldn’t put it past her.

“ _Do you see him?_ ” she would hiss, “ _The man with the evil eyes?”_

Bold claims coming from such a spiteful little girl.

But she was the princess, the only daughter of King Daltus IV, king of Hyrule. The only thing standing between his people and death. He ignored her stares, tolerated her whispered rumors. This was their last hope. He awaited his audience with the king. This had to work. It had to. Even a bigot like Daltus had to have SOME incentive to not sit and watch an annexed people die. It had to work. If it didn’t… he’d…

He’d...

Ganondorf didn’t know what he’d do.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, if Ganondorf had wanted the King dead, he’d have already been dead. 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short. Maybe I’ll add other chapters with different timelines? I dunno.


End file.
